


What Took You So Long?

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd and Erica are finally reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Took You So Long?

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight's episode completely wrecked me and I couldn't go to bed before writing this. I just wanted to give the sweetest boy in Beacon Hills a better ending. Oh and yes, I modeled the heavens after the ones in Supernatural, since I liked their idea quite a bit.

"It's gonna sound terrible, but that didn't take long," Erica said as she helped Boyd get to his feet. He was lying on his back on the grass in a large garden. She held his hand, threading her fingers between his. "Although with the life we chose, we shouldn't be surprised we ended up like this."

"I guess so," Boyd replied. He was always a man of few words and even more so now that he was reunited with Erica. "Where are we? Where are you taking me?"

"We're in my heaven."

"There's more than one?"

"Of course! Everyone has their own, designed to fit each person. Anyway, there's a little place around here where I like to go. It's nice and quiet," she said as she pushed a large branch to the side and stepped over a log. "My heaven is a bit of forest and a bit of city since that's how I liked it way back when. This is my own private place to think and stuff. Don't tell anyone," she said with a smile. He felt like someone had taken hold of his heart and gave it a quick squeeze. They were finally reunited after what felt like hundreds of years of being apart.

Erica's secret place in the garden was more secluded than he thought it would be. It was quieter than the rest of the garden, which was brimming with life and warmth. There was circular patch of grass surrounded with tiny flowers, which Erica jumped over and warned him not to step on them. She brought him down to the ground and grinned as she draped her left leg over his and rested her head on his chest.

"What happened to you anyway? They don't tell us that here. They don't tell us anything."

"The alphas," he replied.

"You too?" She scoffed. "Well, at least we went out at the hands of the same people," Erica said and chuckled.

"Your sense of humor has gotten even more wicked than it was before," Boyd said and began stroking her hair.

"Sorry," she said through her giggles. "I figure, we're dead, we might as well not be so uptight." She was quiet for a long time, just enjoying his company. Erica held him tightly, as if someone might steal him away at any moment. "Boyd?"

"Hmm?" He replied as he looked at the sky. Erica's sky was bright blue without a single cloud.

"Do you remember anything? Like, did you feel anything?"

He thought for a moment. "Not really. Just flashes of scenes, as if I'm watching a movie. Just... far removed."

"That's good. No one should be burdened by that. Eventually those memories will fade away and it'll be better, you'll see."

There was the distinct sound of light footsteps and twigs crunching in the distance. They stood up and Boyd instinctively put himself in front of Erica.

"It's okay. We're not in danger here. Actually," she turned his face towards her, "I called in a little favor. It's not difficult to get other people to come into different heavens, you just have to pull a few strings. She's been waiting."

He knew right away what she meant. "Alisha?"

Erica grinned and pointed at someone behind him. He took a deep breath and slowly turned around. She was older than the little girl who disappeared from the ice rink, but he could recognize her face anywhere. Boyd ran to embrace her and she did the same. He touched her face with both hands, touching her cheekbones, and her long curly hair.

"I've missed you," he whispered as he hugged her again.

Alisha chuckled and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I missed you too, Boyd." She pulled back and studied his face, "You grew up. _Very_ handsome. Mom must be proud." Alisha looked past Boyd and continued, "I can see why you like him."

Boyd smiled and pulled her along behind him. "This is my sister, Alisha," he told Erica, who was absolutely beaming. "Isha, this is my friend Erica."

"I know. She invites me here a lot and we talk about you."

Suddenly feeling like a boy again, he sat down on the grass once more and patted the space next to him. He pulled Alisha into his side and motioned for Erica to lay down as well. He was finally surrounded by the two girls he'd always loved the most.


End file.
